Prison Love
by Zero-M3
Summary: One long stare was all it took and they were hooked but can they stay together despite Warden Hazen's warnings...........CreweXKnauer
1. Intro

Introduction: Eyes Meet

As the last few convicts loaded the obviously run down bus, Paul Crewe, the last to board, stopped short at the door. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked once more at the score on the high school's scoreboard. He turned his head then to the guard's bus in time to face Captain Knauer a said guard looked back at Crewe. Knauer had stopped at the open door of his team's pristine bus and now store intensely into Crewe's eyes. A spark, though miniscule, seemed to travel to each other, which caused them to quickly turn away, a blush apparent on both their face, and walk onto the bus.


	2. Arousing Dreams

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own anything from Longest Yard but if I did, I'd own Captain Knauer.**_

_**Pairing: CreweXKnauer (there will be more in later chapters)**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Italics: **_**thoughts or flashbacks**

**Chapter I: Arousing Dreams**

**Captain Knauer POV**

_**Slightly tanned flesh clashed against pale skin. Lips smashed together in passion, whilst tongues swirled against each other, fighting for dominance. Bare flesh flush against each other's body and hips grinded together furiously for release. Moans filled the darkened office and a scream of "Paul" echoed against the walls---**_

**AUGH!! What the Fuck?!", I shouted while rubbing my leg where I had fallen out of bed. **_**Fuck it I'm getting up. **_**Pulling myself up, I padded lazily across the freezing floor to the open bathroom, not bothering to close the door. I stripped out of my boxers and crumpled shirt and jumped into the inviting shower. I twisted the shower knobs and boiling water sprayed from the shower head to cascade down my body like a waterfall. Sighing I sifted my hands through my shortish red-blonde hair, down my neck and chest, and grabbed what still remained of my morning erection. Remembering the dream in full swing now, I began to work my right hand up and down my shaft, my middle and index fingers rubbing the head as my ring and pinky fingers brushed the sensitive underside. Now fully erect, I imagined Inmate Crewe's mouth wrapped around my cock, tonguing the slit. Imaginarily I exploded in his mouth when he deep-throated me and realistically came in my hand that had been tugging at my swollen self. Moaning his name as I rode out my orgasm, I slumped against the bottom of the shower. My breath came in short gasps when a memory from last month about the game with the defending league champions popped into my mind. **

_**Flashback**_

"_**Captain Knauer Sir?" I lifted my head slowly to the voice I knew all too well. I stared coldly at Inmate Crewe as he stood in front of me. **_

"_**What is it Inmate Crewe?", I asked with stony enthusiasm. Surprisingly, I watched a cocky smile light up his face. I hadn't seen him smile since Caretaker's murder. He extended a hand towards me and gave me a toothy grin.**_

"_**Good offense on your game. You ground those jackasses into the dirt." I stared at him blankly and shook his hand. When he walked away, a burning blush broke across my face and I had to hide in my room for the rest of the day.**_

_**End Flashback **_

**The water had turned icy when I came to from my day dreaming. Grumbling, I shut the water off and wrapped a nearby towel around my waist. After I had dried my body and dressed into my uniform, I left my room with a silent yawn. The short walk from the guard's quarters of Allenville Prison to the convicts area was relatively quiet save for a few snores here and there. It is five thirty after all. Very little convicts are up at this ungodly hour which gave me time to think about Him. But as I rounded the corner of the hall, I plowed right into the object of my passion and worries. I felt the heat rise to my face at the realization of how close we were. Our noses could easily brush each other if turned. I felt rather than saw him move back a few feet, a hint of red on his face as well. **_**He's so cute. **_**His left hand nervously scratched his scruffy hair momentarily. It had grown some centimeters since he'd arrived here nearly five to six months ago. His hand dropped to his side and he offered a warm smile that shockingly enough, I returned. **


End file.
